


The King's Speech Drabbles

by Celandine



Category: King's Speech (2010)
Genre: Character Development, Childhood, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Marriage, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-18
Updated: 2011-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-14 21:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles in <i>The King's Speech</i> fandom, with a variety of characters and situations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The King's Request

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Your Cruise Director (cruisedirector)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruisedirector/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bertie has asked Elizabeth for something surprising.

To describe Bertie's request as "unexpected" would be to understate the situation, Elizabeth thought, although perhaps it should not have been, given the time he had spent in the navy. Rum, sodomy, and the lash, wasn't that the phrase?

His stammer had not been in evidence when he whispered to her during one of the nightly blackouts, just after he had returned from the gardens where he checked to ensure that no light shone from Windsor Palace's windows.

Now she held in her hands a set of leather straps and a rubber – her mind flinched from saying the word – dildo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For cruisedirector, who poked me to write this and gave me the prompt "unexpected".


	2. Changing of the Guard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls must adjust to their father's changed position.

"Papa had to say it to Grandpapa," Elizabeth informed her sister. "It's only proper."

Margaret scowled. "I don't see why."

"It's to show respect," Elizabeth explained. "To be king, that's like being two people at once. He's our papa, but he's also His Majesty."

A hint of rebelliousness remained in Margaret's face. "Shall we have to say it every time we see him?"

"I think so. But," Elizabeth brightened, "in the palace there will be room there for all the horses. We shan't have to stable them in the hallway any longer."

"That will be good," Margaret agreed more happily.


	3. Sauce for the Goose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth and Myrtle have a chat one evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For cruisedirector, because I told her I would write some Elizabeth/Myrtle.

"You do know what our husbands are doing, don't you?"

Myrtle's voice was throaty, conspiratorial. She _had_ had the best part of a bottle of wine in the past hour, Elizabeth realized. Not that Elizabeth was completely sober either.

"Practicing for tomorrow's speech," Elizabeth said. "The king said that Mr. Logue had a new relaxation technique they were going to try."

"Relaxation technique." Myrtle laughed. "That's a lovely phrase for it."

"Thank you," Elizabeth accepted the compliment with a smile.

"What occurs to me," Myrtle said, "is that sauce for the gander ought to be sauce for the goose, too."


	4. Reservation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lionel pursues an informal strategy.

Bertie mentions friends from his naval days, including Louis Greig, who was a member of his household for some time, but even that relationship seems to have been reserved.

That repression, tension so ingrained that Bertie is oblivious to it, contributes greatly to his stammer, Lionel is sure. His strategy against it is informality: refusing to say "your Majesty," even touching him.

As expected, Bertie protests, but he shows signs that he enjoys it. Lionel learns to be careful; he has noticed Bertie concealing a stiffy more than once, but Bertie should not see that see Lionel has one too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For aome, who wanted Bertie/Lionel, UST.


	5. Waltzing Matilda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course Bertie knows how to waltz.

"Do you know how to waltz?" Lionel asks abruptly one day.

"W-w-w-waltz?" Ws have always been difficult for Bertie. "Of course."

"Good."

Lionel bounces out of his chair. He sorts through a stack of records at the turntable, chooses one, and lowers the needle. The slightly tinny strains of "The Blue Danube Waltz" fill the room. He returns and holds out his hands. "We're going to waltz. Count to three while inhaling and three while exhaling."

Bertie lets himself be hauled up, automatically taking the lead.

"Count," Lionel prompts him.

"One-two-three, one-two-three," Bertie murmurs as they twirl about the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For cruisedirector, who wanted Lionel, Bertie, dancing.


	6. While the Wind Wails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relaxation isn't easy to come by.

"While the wind wails, I will walk to Whitby to watch Wee Willie Winkie weep."

"W-w-w-while the w-w-w-" Bertie's jaw worked, but no sound came out. At last he swore. "Bugger this, Lionel, it isn't bloody _possible_."

"It is." Lionel came around behind Bertie and touched either side of Bertie's jaw. His warm fingertips coaxed the muscles of Bertie's face to relax, though they provoked a different response elsewhere.

Bertie was becoming used to that erotic reaction, always greater when there was a broadcast scheduled. He sighed.

"Now, try it again," said Lionel.

A deep breath. "W-while the wind w-wails..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For swtalmnd, who wanted Bertie/Lionel, practicing under stress.


	7. Without Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bertie steals two kisses from Lionel at each session.

Bertie steals two kisses from Lionel at each session, at arrival and departure. The first is usually longer. There is no car waiting to hurry them, and they haven't seen each other since the day before. The second may be congratulatory or consolatory, depending on how the session went. Lionel always tries to tell Bertie without words that he loves him, that he'll be there again the next day when Bertie has need of him. He holds fast to that thought as Bertie steps into the lift, and Lionel returns to his consulting room to prepare for his next patient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For aome.


	8. Achievement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A former liability is no longer so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For jelazakazone, who asked for this fandom, my choice of character, and gave the prompt "royal, tongue".

Bit by bit he progressed. Physical drills, breathing exercises, tongue twisters, even singing -- all worked together to make the royal tongue less of a liability than ever.

Indeed it was a positive source of delight. Spending an hour daily with Lionel had forced Bertie to acknowledge certain truths. His feelings for Lionel went considerably beyond gratitude or even friendship, and he dared to think that Lionel's reciprocation was not just the dutiful acquiescence of a subject.

When Lionel kissed him for his efforts, Bertie felt that not only the royal tongue, but the entire royal self, could achieve anything.


End file.
